oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dangerous Duo
World Ripples The Grand Line or as many came to call it Paradise, a place that was by no means a easy and peaceful, tropical haven for many nor was it what one would consider to be their ideal or dream place despite the numerous paradise like island scattered with the sea, because this world was filled with beautiful and strange wonders more so in the later portion of the Grand Line which was dubbed the New World by the sea beaters of the past. Breathing in the salty smell of the sea while tasting the bittiness of the wind, Schtrom couldn’t contain the nostalgic feeling of home that swelled up within his chest as a rough smile broke out upon his face. After three long years he finally returned to his birth sea, although the situation in which he was forced to return wasn’t ideal nor was it a peaceful one, he idly glanced down to the fresh bandages that covered his chest and the countless bodies that littered the deck of the ship, he couldn’t contain the grimace that hit his face. He should have known this would be the outcome after all wither it was intentional or not he had committed what was essentially known as the great crime in the eyes of the noble world, he had slain a World Noble and massacred his associates rending a once boastful small island barren and soaked in blood before fleeing to the Grand Line, something he knew was pointless as there wasn’t any escaping his actions knowing full well that the news must have already spread through the world already. Despite all the trouble and drama associated with his crime, he couldn’t stop the rush of pride and excitement that kept hitting his heart as he thought of the game or rather infamy that would forever accompany his name. It was officially now after all these years he had attained the status as a true warrior, something that his Giant blood appreciated more than anything. Ruining a blood-soaked hand through his red colored beard, Schtrom looked about the one coming island thoughtfully before returning his eyes to the bodies of the crew that attempted to ambush him scattered about before letting out a sigh and began to carelessly pile them up in the center of the ship knowing full well that he had to set them on fire for their souls to properly leaves this realm and ascend to the afterlife to atone for their mortal crimes. —-—- A ship lies deathly still in the washing seas of the new world this ship was believable large meant to hold hundreds while now it only held a hand full. This ship was the Traveling Tim, the vessel of the Puppet Pirates, and its silence was all but temporary as a door was kicked in as a tall, lanky man began hoping around in his comrades bedroom. "CARR CARR GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET DRESSED ACCORDIN' TO CICERO A SHIP JUST WENT DEAD SOUTH OF HERE LEEEEEEEEEEEEETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Row, the esteemed captain of the ship in attempts to prepare his crew mate to set sail for a new island. "If I'm right and my theory is correct this ship has the man I've been waitin' to meet since I hear his amazin' tales" the excitement in his voice was as thick as morning fog as he then searched his pockets and slapped a wanted poster with a red beared figure on it to Carr's wall. Rudely awoken, Carr leapt out of bed and directly into a shelf. He stumbled over to the wanted poster and rubbed his eyes. "Who the hell is that?" Carr pulled his shirt over his torso and moved in to get a closer look at the wanted poster, "Are we gonna kill him or something?" "WHAT? NO!!! Why the hell would we do that we are goin' over there to simply meet the man...lets just say I'm a fan of his work." Row quickly grasped the poster on the wall and began walking out of the room but stoped before he was out of ear shot and grabbed his shirt. "SHIT give me 10 minutes I need to make a new outfit I can't disgrace the man by showing up in such disgusting clothes YOUR ASS BETTER BE READY OR I'LL TOSS YOU IN THE WATER LIKE A LIVING ANCHOR" the captain yelled as his quickly drew a large variety of strings from his manquien like body and knighting them together with incredible speed. Casually walking through the crowded town streets of Balbore having set the ship ablaze and watching it sink from the far end of the docking harbor, Schtrom decided to take his time restocking up on his supplies before he continued his journey into the New World. Ignoring all the startled and curious gazes directed at his hulking figure, he quickly made his way towards the first supply store he found and quickly began to gather his needed supplies. To the north side of Balbore a small dinghy was being pushed with incredible speed towards the nearest dock as the captain and crew mate of the puppet pirates paddled with each swing of the oars rocketing them forward. "Okay here's the plan we need to find him and get off this island as quick as possible something tells me that three popular criminals on this island with set off som...is that ship on fire" Row stated to his comrade distracted by the blazing ship and quickly increasing his speed "WELP I can make a safe bet that this is the place lets go". Once the small ship was close to the island Row reached out his right hand shooting a long and thick string from his hand which attached to the nearest tree. Row gripped onto Carr's arm and pulled himself towards the island although his landing was shotty as him and his comrade struck the tree they were latched. "Note to self don't try short cuts" Row stated to himself as he quickly recovered without any bodily harm dusting off his new apparel "hey buddy you alright" he said as he reached out a hand to Carr. Carr grabbed onto Row's hand and hoisted himself up. "I'm alright," Carr said while wiping blood off of his nose, "I think." After straightening his face mask and shoulder strap, he examined the island. "So... Now we just look for a guy with a red beard? This should be easy." Carr turned to Row, "Let's get going." Row looked over his surroundings inspecting the island and any signs of life. "M'kay lets think about this logically we are hunting for a giant man, and we didn't see any boats around that would be suitable for such a large person to sustain himself so he might be lookin' for a ship TO THE TOWN." The pair were soon in the middle of the nearest town with people scattered about with faces of fear but with the lack of the giant beared man. Row's face grew grim and serious as he whispered into Carr's ear "okay we don't want to draw too much attention odds are somebody is gonna show up here soon to take us in so we can't draw attention got it?". Just as Row finished his warning he took in a deep breath and bolted forward and turned his body forward completing a full flip and landing in a perfect split attracting the attention of every civilian "OKAY now that I have all yours attention CAN ANYONE LEAD ME TO RED BEARD YOU CAN'T MISS HIM HE IS A HULKIN' GIANT I SKAR C. ROW, CAPTAIN OF THE NOTORIOUS PUPPET PIRATES AM SEARCHING FOR THE EQUALLY DANGEROUS AND NOTORIOUS WOLFORD SCHTROM!!!" All civialians bolted to their house and the noise of locking doors was audible in the now silent town "huh what did I say" Row asked with a face of pure confussion. Having finished his shopping and item gathering Schtrom made his way out the store only to let out a long sigh and a angry grumble after hearing the rather loud shout about looking for Redbeard which caused him to glance down at his red colored beard, already knowing full-well that he had inherited alias of Redbeard. Turning towards the person shouting Schtrom was momentarily thrown off guard, having been expecting to see a group of marines, Bounty Hunters, Mercenaries or at the very least a group of arrogant Pirates. Instead when he turned he was greeted by what looked like a. "Scarecrow?" He Schtrom couldn’t help but question aloud starting at the person who shouted. "Ah yes, my apologies I forgot to introduce myself" Row said with a humble bow "I am the captain of the crew of entertainment, the Puppet Pirates I am Skar C. Row and this is my companion and crewmate Waldron O. Carr". The man face was covered with a large almost plastic smile as he looked up at the large man "While our introduction was a crude and out of the ordinary I was hoping you and I can have a discussion...I've been searchin' for you." As soon as the words left Row’s mouth every single muscle within Schtrom’s body tensed as he let out a grumble having been though this exact situation on various occasions. "And exactly why would you be looking for me?" He questioned after a few moments as his hand slowly inches closer to his axe without being seen due to the heavy bag he was carrying blocking any attention to his actions. "WHOA WHOA WHOA please calm down we are but simple entertainers and pirates we have no..." his words were stopped short by the sound of cloth being cut. Row stopped and looked down to see a blade protruding from his lower stomach behind him was a man trembling in intense fear "a-a-all of...you get o-o-out of my town". The doll man grabbed the blade by its sharp end and pulled it out complete over powering the wielder "HEY. We are having a conversation that was very rude SHU SHU". The man ran away in fear and terror of the man supernatural abilities "alrighty than back to what I was sayin', as you can see I am also a criminal so I have no reason to hunt for your head even then I'm not sure I could take it I SIMPLY WISH TO MAKE A DEAL...trust me no joke KEKEKEKEKEKEKE".